The One Crime I Don't Do (Villain Izuku x Todoroki)
by Lunaria66
Summary: Izuku always wanted to be a hero, he was taken under by All Might. He spent his years in UA learning all he could for the day he'd able to carry on as the symbol of peace. But one day, everything changes. A tododeku story
1. Chapter One: Welcome Home Sex

Chapter One: "Welcome Home" Sex

Izuku looked up into his lover's mismatched eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. This wasn't an unusal occurrence between the two, Shouto would often come home stressed leaving Izuku to cheer up his fianceé.

Shouto didn't mind in the slightest, in his eyes it was the best way to end a day. Having an hour or two of intimacy with the man he loves the most, it was heaven. Pure heaven.

The taller was leaving a trail of sloppy kisses down the other's neck, biting every once in a while. Izuku groaned out in satsatisfaction, forcefully grasping at Shouto's hair in an attempt for more contact.

Shouto broke contact much to Midoriya's discontentment. The broccoli boy's face was flushed red, eyes drowning in lust and love. Izuku bit his lip in an attempt to get his lover into the mood worried that he's fallen out of it.

"... God, what did I do to deserve you," Shouto mumbled to nobody in particular. Izuku smiled and reached up to hold his fianceé's face.

"Stop trying to bring God into our sex life," Izuku responded with a deadpan tone. This got a laugh out of Shouto, who tried to calm quickly. He failed, but it was fucking adorable by Izuku's standards. It was rare he saw Shouto's huge dorky smiles these days, the pressure of number one hero is extremely stressful.

Izuku's sexual scowl turns into an affectionate stare, he leans up from the silk sheets to kiss his fianceé's cheek. Shouto takes the sweet action as a chance to steal a kiss. The freckled boy was taken aback by this, he regained the ability to think properly.

He took advantage of Shouto's lust for intimacy and closeness, pulling him down into grinding range. The heterochromiac understood this as a cue and started pressing against his lover.

Izuku moaned into the kiss this made the other growl excitedly. They broke the kiss, a string of saliva snapping as they separated. Midoriya ran his hands up the sides of his lover, he only felt a cotton textile. Not being pleased with this, he tugged at the clothing, quietly demanding it be removed.

Shouto obliged pulling his shirt off, giving Izuku a beautiful view of his toned abs and v-line. He leaned up, leaving kisses and hickies wherever he could manage.

Izuku knew that this wouldn't have much effect on his fianceé, foreplay doesn't matter to Shouto if he's not giving. He finds it much sexier to be pleasuring his future husband. To the fire-ice hero, this just meant he should be moving quicker.

Izuku's face flushed seeing the way Shouto haphazardly stripped for him. The scarred one threw his pants to some place in their room, it didn't matter. They'll deal with the mess tomorrow.

Shouto pinned Izuku down to the bed, resulting in a soft oof escaping the smaller's lips. The bicolored man removed Izuku's green robe from his body, leaving his love nude under him. Just by looking down, he could tell Izuku was aroused. To slow the mood he laid on his side next to his fianceé.

"How do you want me tonight," Shouto asked in a whisper. One of his hands were exploring Izuku's body, eventually finding its way down to his cock.

"I don't know, I just want you," Izuku answered. Shouto absolutely loved it when his fianceé said this, giving him the creative freedom to their bedroom. He stroked his lover's cock, earning a submissive mewl.

"Okay, this'll be fun," Shouto purred, he nipped at his lover's ear. He took the other's length in his hand, making a slow jerking motion. Izuku bit his lip in an attempt to hold in his moans.

Shouto growled at this, biting Midoriya's neck. The recently bitten man cried out in pain, tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I want to hear you, understand," Shouto asked condescendingly. Izuku nodded quickly, he wasn't used to this. Sadistic behavior, must have been an extra difficult day at work. "I didn't hear you say anything, love."

"Yes, I understand," Izuku replied calmly. His breathing hitched, Shouto sped up his pace. It wasn't long before he felt himself reaching his limit, the pressure was building and building... Then nothing, a sudden lack of warmth struck him. He heard a small amount of movement.

"Do you want prep," Shouto asked.

"Yes," Izuku answered. He felt a small piece of plastic hit him in the side, the bottle of lube. The green haired man shuttered in anticipation of being penetrated by his sexy future husband.

Shouto crawled on top of his lover with his hips between Izuku's legs. Midoriya looked to his lover's growing bludge, his mouth waters just thinking back to the time he has that whole length in his mouth.

"Suck," Shouto demanded, he fingers were at the entrance of Izuku's mouth. He obliged to his fianceé's wishes and did as he was told. "You're such a good little, bitch."

Izuku's face flushed red. Todoroki pulled his fingers out and ran the saliva covered digits down his lover's body. Midoriya whimpered submissively.

Eventually, his fingers made it down between Izuku's legs, prodding at the tight hole, Shouto entered with a single finger. Thrusting in and out, this only made them long for more.

"Sh-Shouto..."

"Hmm?"

"C-Can you..."

"Can I what?"

"Can you add another?"

"Already?"

Midoriya only nodded in response. Shouto took Izuku in another kiss whilst adding another finger to his hole. He started a scissoring motion, making Izuku moan out.


	2. Chaper Two: Welcome Home Sex con

**Midoriya only nodded in response. Shouto took Izuku in another kiss whilst adding another finger to his hole. He started a scissoring motion, making Izuku moan out.**

The smaller tightly gripped the bed sheets, looking to his lover with pleading eyes. Shouto had just barely started but Izuku was already asking for more.

"You're so needy today," Shouto purred. He added a finger into Izuku, earning an erotic whine. He leaned forward to kiss his fianceé's neck. Shouto kept attacking Izuku's soft, exposed neck until he found the sweetspot.

Shouto bit down hard, his lover cried out in mix of pain and pleasure. Izuku reached up to wrap his arms around Shouto, unintentionally pulling him closer. Todoroki removed his hold of his lover's neck to ask a simple question.

"Do you think you're stretched enough?"

"Yes," Izuku asked in what was almost louder than a whisper.

Suddenly, all three fingers left his body, it felt weird to be empty. Shouto spared no time stripping off the rest of his clothes, Izuku watched as the other's hard on sprung up, no longer being constricted by clothing.

Todoroki lined up his member with Izuku's enterance. Slowly pushing in to help his fianceé adjust to his girth quicker. Izuku groaned, the pleasure causing his muscles to tense up.

Once Shouto was completely in he began thrusting at a slow pace. Izuku growled out in ecstacy, his lover quickened the pace. Rapidly, the two started panting and sweating.

The raw sound of skin slapping together echoed throughout the room. Izuku dug his nails into Shouto's back, slowly dragging them up as his muscles tensed even further.

Shouto bit his lip at the pain, his face was flushing red. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit masochistic in bed. He felt the familiar tension in his stomach as he went on.

"Sh-Shouto, I'm gonn-," Izuku was cut off by a moan. Shouto opened his mouth and let out a mix between a groan and a sigh. The smaller bit his lip and dramatically covered his eyes with the crook of his arm.

With one final thrust, they both came. Izuku's getting all over the sheets and his fianceé. Shouto was trying to control his panting, not to much avail. Izuku removed his arm from his face, looking up into his lover's eyes.

"I love you," Shouto panted out. Izuku smiled softly.

"I love you too," Izuku replied affectionately. Shouto pulled out of his still sensetive future husband, resulting in an embarrassing whine from the smaller.

"You're adorable when you're flustered," Shouto complimented.

"Do you want to shower," Izuku asked, changing the subject.

"Only if you do," Shouto answered quietly, he gave a small yawn. Izuku pecked Shouto on the lips before pulling himself into sitting in an upward position.

"I'll get the water ready, you're probably super tired," Izuku stated while pushing himself off the bed and onto his feet.

"Even with no sleep, the one thing I'll never get tired of is you," Shouto called while his future husband walked into the bathroom.

"Ha ha, good one, Sweetheart. I'm not going for another round and risking you being late for work tomorrow," Izuku replied muffledly.

Shouto heard the knob turn, water falling onto the ground.

"I wouldn't be late if you came with me," Shouto countered playfully.

"Nah, I'm good being a house spouse. Now come here and get in the shower, the water's ready," Izuku said to his supportive fianceé.

Shouto rolled off the bed, he walked into the bathroom. Stopping for a second to watch the love of his life wash his hair. He continued on his quest to the shower. Shouto stepped in, feeling the warm water sting his right foot a little.

Once he was completely in the shower, he was given a hug by Izuku. Shouto hissed a bit when he felt the droplets of water hit his recently acquired scratch marks. It took Izuku a moment to realize why Shouto reacted negetively.

The green haired man delicately ran his fingers across Shouto's back, sure enough there was skin puffing up. He stepped back into the water with a playful smile, pulling his fianceé with him.

"Hey," Shouto scolded, his hair was almost immediately drenched, resulting in blindness by hair. Izuku kissed his nose innocently.

"How was work today, I didn't see you on the news much," Izuku asked curiously, letting go of his future husband. Shouto moved his hair away from his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to tell you about that," Shouto answered.

"Aww~ I'm a licensed hero too," Izuku purred mischievously.

"Oh, so you're only a licenses hero when it benefits you," Shouto asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Izuku answered simply.

"... Fine, we still haven't found Midori Kamigoroshi. We still don't know of they're working with somebody. All we have is a hunch that they're planning something," Shouto explained, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find them," Izuku said in an attempt to comfort him.

"T-That's not what I'm worried about, Izuku. I'm, I think I'm scared of them," Shouto admitted. Izuku was taken aback by this, Shouto is scared...

"Really," Izuku asked weakly.

"Y-Yes, everytime we found a person that knew the slightest thing. They'd suffocate themselves to death if not use their quirk to commit suicide. Izuku, it's not natural for a human being to just suffocate themselves. They were scared enough to the point where they'd override the instinct to breathe and kill themselves," Shouto exclaimed, he rested his head in the crook of his fianceé's neck. Izuku felt a different kind of warm liquid, it stung. Cold but burning so hot that he felt like he was dying, tears.

Izuku picked up Shouto's left hand and kissed it softly.

"It's okay, I promise. You're here and I'm here. What's important is that we're safe. I love you, so much. Think of it this way, the only reason they won't let out information a out themself is because they're just as scared of you as you are of him," Izuku replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"You really think that," Shouto asked weakly.

"I know that," Izuku answered. Shouto raised his head to be eye level with the true number one hero.

"You're the number one hero we all need," Shouto stated with tears still escaping his eyes. Before Izuku could protest, Shouto kissed him.

After the kiss was broken, the two finished their shower and got dressed in their pajamas. Drifting off to sleep, only to be awoken by a phone call at one thirty two am.


End file.
